Fuego y hielo
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Fue una simple reacción, algo que no sabía como explicarlo pero disfrutaba de aquello que el chico explosivo de su clase le había proporcionado en esos momentos... -Viñeta, Todoroki Fem-


**Fuego y hielo**

 **Viñeta**

Katsuki observo con desgana a la persona que estaba frente de él, Todoroki Shouto una chica demasiado rara pero igualmente con un quirk tan extraordinario que hacía darle celos, porque siendo una chica era fuerte, aún más fuerte que él y eso no le agradaba, también estaba el pequeño hecho de que convivía demasiado con el nerd de Izuku pero eso era otra historia.

No sabía exactamente cómo habían llegado a esa situación, _"Donde ambos tenían que trabajar juntos"_ pero estaban en los dormitorios y a solas en el cuarto de la chica, aparte de que no quería expresar tan siquiera incomodidad o molestia al tenerlo cerca, solo un pequeño sonrojo que permanecía en sus mejillas de igual forma le molestaba a Katsuki.

—Bueno tenemos que ver los puntos buenos y malos del trabajo en equipo —dijo Shouto sacando una libreta y un lápiz para anotar —por ejemplo, tener el elemento de fuego nos hace fuertes a ambos

—Supongo…

—Podríamos combinar movimientos y ataques, por ejemplo hacer un ataque donde usemos fuego y hielo —comento Shouto anotando algunas cosas en su libreta —o tienes otra opinión sobre esta idea

—No, sigue que me quiero ir a dormir

—Aunque quieras necesitamos terminar este trabajo para cuando sean las prácticas y prepararnos para lo que podría venir si es que hacemos un examen en esos momentos —contesto Shouto seriamente —o acaso quieres reprobar algo porque no nos ponemos de acuerdo

—Sí, lo que tú digas —dijo Katsuki recargándose en la pequeña mesita —has lo que quieras, confió en que realizaras algo bueno

—Pero igual debes opinar

Chasqueo la lengua molesto, levanto la vista y en un impulso se acercó lentamente hasta poder apreciar bien a Todoroki y debía admitirlo, ella era linda pero había una que otra cosa que le molestaba para admitir que era linda como el hecho de que se juntaba con el idiota de Deku, mientras Katsuki analizaba a Todoroki, ella sentía sus mejillas mega calientes, sabía que estaba sonrojada a más no poder pero la cercanía con ese explosivo chico hacía que sintiera nervios.

—Bakugou-kun…

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu idea? —dijo Katsuki más cerca de Shouto —Porque yo tengo una mejor

—Bakugou-kun es mejor que te alejes, antes de que use parte de mi quirk contra ti

—Mmmm, seguro que lo harás —susurro Katsuki cerca del oído de Shouto —porque creo que sederas ante mi

—P-por favor… mantén distancia…

Un pequeño silencio, Todoroki Shouto sentía su corazón latir con fuerza a mil por minuto, sabía que parecía un tomate o vencía el color de aquella verdura, para ella era muy mala pero muy mala idea haber terminado haciendo equipo con Bakugou Katsuki porque había algo que su corazón se acelerara demasiado rápido casi compitiendo con un tren que fuera a alta velocidad.

—Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Y-yo…

Fue cuando sintió una pequeña presión en sus labios, abrió sus ojos sorprendida por aquel acontecimiento que había sucedido en esos momentos, sus mejillas estaban más que rojas y su corazón aceleraba más rápido, sentía algo llamado revoloteo en el estómago pero ella quería saber porque, ¿Por qué la andaba besando? Si era una broma, se iba a sentir una idiota por creer que algo dentro de él le correspondía sus sentimientos.

Unos segundos se separaron, ella pudo apreciar esa intensa mirada sobre ella y ahora se acercó lentamente igual recargándose en la mesita, acercando sus labios hasta rozar con los de Katsuki comenzando un pequeño y corto beso seguido de varios más hasta que Katsuki decidió intensificarlo, mordiendo su labio y planeando invadir su boca con la lengua, rodeando sus caderas con sus manos y sintiendo como ella rodeaba su cuello.

Algo había reaccionado, ambos sabían que algo más había detrás de esos besos y Katsuki sonrió divertido al separarse de ella observando su linda actitud que cargaba detrás de su mirada sonrojada y esos ojos que divagaban por otro lado, debía admitirlo Aizawa-sensei había hecho ese plan por algo y agradecía de momento porque ahora podía reclamar algo que le debía aquella chica de cabello bicolor.

—P-porque… —susurro Shouto arrugando su falda

—No lo sé, simplemente fue un impulso —contesto Katsuki recargándose de nuevo en la mesita —tal vez porque te debo algo…

—A-algo… ¿Cómo qué?

—Sé nota en tu mirada, tonta —dijo Katsuki finalmente observándola directamente

Tomo su mentón haciendo que observara fijamente, sus miradas chocaron haciendo que temblara lentamente como gelatina por los nervios, esa feroz mirada le advertía algo y posiblemente se trataba de otro posible ataque del explosivo chico, pronto sentía ese impulso de acercarse lentamente sintiendo la respiración de Katsuki cerca cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y esperando a que el chico entendiera la indirecta.

Sintió de nuevo aquella sensación, Todoroki Shouto sabía de lo que hablaba Katsuki e igualmente le gustaba que le debiera eso y más.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, un poco de esta parejita crack no molesta de vez en cuando :v**

 **Y bueno :3 nos vemos queridos y nuevos sensuales flanesitos :v**


End file.
